peppermint dreams
by throat-lump
Summary: MihoshiXkiyone, Fluff, needs to be edited again...There is some conflicting information, haha....


Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, mkay, thanks.

A/n: Might be continued. This is my first fanfic in over a year, just a quickie as I try and get back into the disturbing world of the dreams of fans. Just editing some errors I found. I'm not going to continue this.

Warning: Fluffy, a little spoilery, maybe, Yuri

It had started out simple, as these things normally do. I'd been so used to taking care of her; watching over her, making sure she didn't get hurt. It wasn't an easy job, but if someone wasn't there for her I'm sure she wouldn't be alive today.

The woman was, to put it bluntly, a walking catastrophe.

It didn't change how I felt for her. How I'd grown over the years of our partnership to feel the way that I did. But how was that? I know in the beginning I loathed it, getting stuck with her at the academy, knowing that she was a failure. She couldn't even hit the targets on the shooting range. But she was so bubbly and friendly; wagging her tail at me like a little puppy just begging for attention.

It was obvious from the get go that she would be bad for me. She had no direction, just wandering through life aimlessly. Wherever the winds blow, that's where I'll go, she always said with a grin.

To this day I wondered how she'd even gotten in. The ideas that floated through my head were revolting. Nothing I could seriously see Mihoshi doing. She was too pure; too innocent for some of the stuff I came up with. But sometimes her eyes would gleam with a mischievous spark. It made me wonder if her innocence was an act. I shook my head, shaking away thoughts that she was anything more than she seemed. It was too well done to be an act. I was just acting paranoid. That was all.

This whole Tenchi thing had us both wound up quite a bit. I had to admit I was a bit jealous of all the attention he was receiving. Sometimes I just wanted to slap the kid. He had six girls living in his grandfather's shrine and at least two of them more than willing to put out, but still he wasn't satisfied. I grimaced to myself as I relaxed, flipping through one of Washuu's _Science Today_ magazines, but not really looking at anything in particular, just thinking.

Originally I'd thought, maybe, he isn't too bad on the eyes after all; then I realized how selfish and immature he was. Yes he sat by Ryoko the whole time she was healing, and took care of Ayeka and Sasami, but I had suspicions that it was only to belay the guilt of what he'd done. Everyone else seemed convinced that he was amazing, but I knew he had to be hiding something. Mihoshi spoke of him highly, but I wrote that off to how she spoke of everyone. I don't remember seeing her speak badly of anyone except Mikoto, but that was understandable. The way that girl tormented Mihoshi made me shudder.

I suppose I should thank Mikoto though, she had a hand in bringing Mihoshi and I closer together. That's just what happens when you dedicate your life to protecting someone. It was what kept us together even when it became glaringly obvious that Mihoshi was a failure as a space pirate. It was why I stood up for her time and time again to the Chief. Why I was okay with being banned from the Galaxy Police headquarters. 'Almost to the point of becoming my reason for breathing' I thought, sighing.

I was getting in too deep. The girl was bad for me, I knew it, but the whole time I couldn't stop it.

"Kiyone," I jumped a little as the girl I'd just been thinking of slunk into the room bearing a small tray, the door sliding closed behind her. "Sasami made us tea!" She grinned picking up a cup, blowing on it twice and handing it to me. Her arm outstretched, she shook it a little, the tea dangerously close to spilling over the edge. All I could do was look at her, open mouthed. "'Yone…?" She asked, smile still plastered to her face, but her voice wavering. I smiled back, that stupid pet name again.

"I told you not to call me that." I muttered taking the tea from her and looking into the cup, the magazine forgotten upon the floor.

She bounced up, "But, 'Yone," She grinned, grabbing her own cup, "I like having a special nickname for you!"

Honestly I liked it too, but it was nothing I'd ever let her know. I'd rather die for real than die of the embarrassment that I'd feel should she ever find out how I felt for her. The lusty thoughts that traversed my brain when she'd cuddle up next to me while sleeping; the one time she kissed me while she was drunk; how it'd warmed my toes more than this tea ever would. She didn't remember doing it the next day, for which I was grateful.

I watched her, blowing on her tea, the way she'd wiggle her toes while she sat improperly. Her smile, always glowing from the eyes, made me smile. She made me feel good, feel whole as no one else had ever made me feel before.

I even watched as she dumped the tea back, never one for class. She let out a sigh, "Yummy!" And then she was after mine, "You going to drink that?" Her eyes shining with excitement as she gazed longingly at the sweet liquid, still untouched in my hands.

"You wouldn't like it," I stated, eyes narrowing, "There is no sugar."

I took a sip and then debated handing it to her, but she was already out the door. Her footsteps thumping down the hall. I could here her chattering, high pitched and excited. I turned towards our window gazing up the sky while listening to her as she padded back down the hall, slower this time.

"Problem solved!" All teeth, holding up a sugar bowl like it was a trophy, I handed her my tea. It wasn't worth the battle tonight. She sang a little as she spooned sugar into the cup. A disgusting amount of sugar, it made me cringe. Maybe that was why she was so sweet…I pondered to myself watching as she downed the cup and brought the two empty mugs and sugar bowl back to the kitchen.

I got up to get ready for bed, meaning brushing my teeth and braiding my hair, I was already wearing the lounge pants Mihoshi had bought for me last Christmas. I remembered how excited she'd been about them, pointing out the galaxy police emblems patterned into the fabric; wanting me to be excited too. What had I gotten her? I couldn't remember now, some small trinket from earth. She'd lost it within a day and been so upset. It was unimportant, I hadn't really thought anything of what I'd bought her, but she'd seemed ecstatic about it, granting me a huge hug. Just remembering the event made my toes tingle, my face flush slightly.

I hadn't noticed, but Mihoshi was following me around. I almost tripped over her outside the bathroom door. "What in the Galaxy are you doing here?"

She smiled up at me, "Waiting for you."

I helped her up and pushed her into the bathroom, "Brush your teeth, you sugar fiend." And marched down the hall to bed, sliding into my futon and relaxing, even a few minutes with Mihoshi was draining. I felt myself slipping before my head even hit the pillow.

A soft "I love you…'Yone." Followed by the movement as she clambered in next to me wasn't enough to rouse me, but the smell of her peppermint toothpaste chased after me and into my dreams.


End file.
